Chronicles of Rose
by anj6193
Summary: The back story of Rose and Wendy X and how they met the Mario gang. Written in Rose's Point of view.
1. Meeting Luigi

Moving into a new house is never easy for anyone. But, over the years, I have gotten into the habit of it. I usually try not to talk to anyone wherever we go; I would end up being friends with them only to move away again in the next month or two. I can't really place a number on how many times I haves moved to different Kingdoms, but I have been to the big ones; Beanbean, Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. Due to my parents' jobs, we tend to move a lot depending on the demand of their profession.

The house/office that we were given was in a small town just East of the Kingdom. Its name: Toad Town. It is a tiny speck compared to the actual Kingdom Square; a lot like my first home. It was in a small town and there wasn't a whole lot to do. It was always snowing there. My older sister, Wendy, and I used to ice skate a lot when we were in that little jewel of a town.

Anyways, there I was, in the Mushroom Kingdom and all of its glory. My Dad sent me there to pick up some stuff that a family-friend sent to us (it was left at the last house in Beanbean). One thing was certain: new girl plus giant ass town equals new girl becoming very lost. Thankfully, Wendy threw a map at me before I could walk out of the house. I managed to get to Castle Square alright...it was finding the Warp Zone. I had managed to find a bench to sit down on, and continued to bury my soul and senses into that piece of paper that was an excuse of a map. I searched and searched for some kind of indication as to where I was at, but the labor bare no fruit. Frustrated, I stood up, and started heading home. I tried to fold the map, but the stupid thing would cooperate with me.  
First, I was fighting with a piece of obnoxiously large paper. Suddenly I found myself on the ground with a man sprawled out next to me. I stood up, and brushed myself off. The man also stood up, and started gathering the contents of the brown grocery bag he was carrying. I grabbed a few apples, and handed them to him. He thanked me as they were placed in the bag. He looked at me.

"Pardon me for intruding," he spoke "But is there something wrong?"

"I'm just lost; that's it." I answered. "Sorry for blindly smacking into you, by the way."

"That's alright. I should have watched as well. Where are you trying to go?"

"The Warp Zone; I need to pick up a few things for my father."

"Just take a left at Star Lane; you can't miss it." he started to walk away, but stopped. He faced me again. "You have no idea where Star Lane is, do you?"

I shook my head as I felt my entire faced burn with shame. I heard him laugh softly.

"It's not easy being the new girl!" I fired at him.

His face read shock. There was a couple seconds of silence before he could find his voice again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to poke fun; that's my brother's job. I take it you're new to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

I shook my head. "I'm new to the city; I lived in HolliJolli Village."

"That explains quite a bit. I can walk you there; I have a little time on my hands."

With that, he gestured me forward. Thanking him for his help, I followed him.

"I'm sorry." he faced me. "My name is Luigi Mario."

"I would shake your hand, but it seems full at the moment." he smiled at this. "I'm Rosette X. Call me Rose."

"As long as you call me Luigi."

We continued to walk through the busy streets of the city. I lost him a few times, but his green hat with the L on it told me where he was. When we got separated, he would stand in an area where it was relatively clear of people and Toads, and wait for me there. Other than that, nothing else too tragic happened.

Wow...he was right; you really can't miss it. For one, it was an obnoxious green color. Another fact was that it looked like a giant Warp Pipe. Did I mention the neon sign flashing 'Warp Zone' that was on top of it?

Anyways, I got into the building, and walked up to the Toad that was working at the front desk. After explaining what I was looking for, he asked me to wait a moment as he jumped off the stool he was standing on. After a few seconds, he came back with a cardboard box. I thanked him, and stepped outside once again.

"Got everything you need?" Luigi asked. I nodded. "Good. Need me to get you back to the Square so you can get back home?"

"If you have the time to."

"Sure; my brother's house is on the way."

We started walking. "You live with your brother?"

He nodded. "It's cheaper that way. He goes and works while I take care of the house."

"Do you have a job yourself?"

He nodded. "Have you heard of Mario Plumbing?"

The confused look I gave him said it all.

"It's alright; we do a little work there. What about you?"

"I live with my parents and sister."

He eyed me. "You seem to be old enough to live on your own, Rose. How old are you; twenty-three?"

"Twenty-one, thank you. We are studying to be doctors. My mother is a child psychiatrist and my father is a surgeon."

His eyes lit a little. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were the daughter of Derik X."

I shrugged. "More people know my sister than me. She's the smarter one."

"What paths are you two looking at?"

"Wendy, my sister, wants to be a surgeon."

"And you?"

I felt the heat in my face rise again. He nodded understanding.

"You have a little time. You could always be a nurse."

"That's my plan."

"Stick with it." He looked around, and I noticed that we were back in City Square. "Here we are. Can you get home alright?"

I nodded.

"Good. You said you like in HolliJolli?"

"Used to; we're at Toad Town now."

Luigi nodded. "I think my brother and I will be down there later on today to run an errand for the Princess. Maybe I'll see you?"

"Just stop on by the new X Hospital."

"Can do. See you later then."

"Thank you for your help."

With that, we went our own directions.


	2. The Family Business

"There you go, Mrs. Babbit." I spoke handing the elderly woman a small white bag. "Remember to only take two a day: one in the morning, and one at night before you go to bed. Come again!"

The woman smiled and thanked me as I helped her out the door.

"Rose," my father called, "come here a moment, will you?"

Softly, I slowly made my way through the waiting room to the back office where my father was sitting. "You called?"

"Go in the back and help Wendy, will you?" he said working away on a computer.

I nodded, and headed back further into the office. In one of the rooms off to the side was a little boy. He was clutching a stuffed turtle and crying softly. Wendy was holding the boy's hand, trying her best to comfort him. I spun on my heel, and left before either of them saw me. I returned to the office where my father was, and grabbed the jar filled to the brim with brightly colored lollipops. I returned to the side room, and Wendy looked at me, relief in her eyes. The little boy looked at the lollipops, then at me.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked.

"Joey." He sniffed.

"Wow, Joey; you're very brave." He looked at me confused (so did Wendy). "I would be crying louder if a strange woman was in front of me covered in pastel purple scrubs."

He laughed a little. "She's not scary…yet."

"Yet?" I took his hand from Wendy. "What do you mean 'yet'?"

"She's gonna hurt me!"

"Why would she?"

"I don't want my shots." He looked at me again. "I want my mommy."

"Flu shots." Wendy whispered to me.

An idea clicked into my head. "Can I make a deal with you, Joey?" he looked at me, confused. "Don't cry anymore. If you can be a strong boy, I will give you a lollipop of your choice."

"There's a catch…"

I smiled. "If you don't cry during all…" I glanced at the clipboard Wendy had in her hand, "three of your shots, you will meet someone cool."

"Who?" his eyes lit up.

"Rose…" Wendy cautioned me.

I stood up. "Well, Joey; I got off the phone with this special person a little bit ago. He made an appointment for him and his brother to get their flu shots as well."

"Who?" He asked again.

"You'll see; I can't tell you. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded eagerly. I smiled at Wendy.

"You better know what you are doing." She cautioned me.

"Don't worry; I do." I handed Joey his lollipop and headed out of the room. I almost set the jar down when I spotted two people in the waiting room. I smiled, grabbing two before I placed it on the counter. I stepped out of the office, and handed each of them one.

"Do I need to bribe you two so you don't cry?" I teased.

"You might have to so Luigi's nerves will calm down." Mario responded taking the sucker gently. "Thank you very much."

"One little boy wouldn't cooperate with us, so I said that he gets to meet 'someone special' if he doesn't cry. Up to it?"

"Sure." Mario responded as Luigi took his lollipop from my hand.

"And how are you?" I asked Luigi.

"I hate needles." He spoke lightly, "but I have faith in Doctor X."

"He did the flu shots for Luigi when he was younger." Mario explained.

"Speaking of, you can go first, Luigi." Wendy spoke as she came out with Joey.

The little boy's eyes filled with glee as he saw Mario. Luigi stood up, and walked over to Wendy. The little boy asked for a hug from Luigi. He knelt down and hugged the little boy. Joey thanked him, and then made a bee line towards Mario. I walked back with Wendy and Luigi. As we entered the room Joey was just in, Luigi and I were talking lightly about the reason they decided to come here instead of the city for their shots. Apparently there was an hour wait for the shots...and neither one of them were too keen on the idea.

"Yeah; we need something like that." Wendy spoke lightly as Luigi sat on the patient bed. "Business is always a good thing to have."

"Don't be so down, Wendy." My father said as he entered. "Hello, Luigi."

* * *

Sadly, the visit from the Mario Bros. was the only exciting thing that happened that day. As I was closing up shop, Wendy called me over. I turned, giving her a concerned look. She crossed her arms and looked me in the eye.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't break anything."

She shook her head. "I'm not blind, Rose."

"You only are when you don't have your glasses."

She laughed, but quickly covered the act with a slight cough. I smiled at her pitiful attempt at hiding the fact.

"So…which is your type?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you prefer a strong man with an open mind or a lean 'n' green man?"

She laughed at her own joke. I found it none too humorous.

"Neither; Mario already has a girlfriend." I answered. "Are you implying that I _like_ Mario and Luigi?"

"I just asked. No need to take it personally." She started to walk away, but turned slightly, "I think one of them has a fancy for you, though."

….wait what?

"How?" I asked, "I've only known them for a month!"

"Don't fret over it; give it time and see what happens."

With that, Wendy retreated upstairs to go to her room. I finished closing up the hospital; the only sounds being my foot steps and my breathing. As I flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed', A cold chill went through me. The thought of having a boyfriend is not the most pleasant thing I would want to think about.

What if…someone did like me? And if they liked me…what would they like me for?


	3. The Cave

The darkness from the night encompassed Toad Town in an unnatural way. The dark clouds of an approaching storm gathered on the horizon, smiting any trace of the sun. Thunder echoed all around me. The wind sped up dramatically, tearing at the trees.

"Rosette." My mother spoke. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and faced her. "I am, Mother. Why ask?"

She eyed me. "I know what you are thinking. The weather is too bad; wait until the storm passes, okay?"

"Okay."

She left without another word, her dark hair swaying with the pattern of her walking. I faced the window again as the rain fell. I don't really know why I like watching the rain. It had a soothing effect on me…that was about it. I placed my fingers on the window, tracing the path of a raindrop. As it slid down towards the bottom of the window, I felt Wendy rest her hand on my shoulder (she's the only one who does). She stood across from me, on the other side of the window, her face reading concern. I looked at her, seeing my tired and stressed-out reflection in her glasses.

"I know that look, Rose." She said. She faced the window again. "What haven't you seen of Toad Town?"

"I don't know, Wendy." I faced my sister. "I feel that there is something out there; something that no one knows about. I have this feeling every time it storms like this. I want to look at this town when it is drenched with rain and covered with darkness."

"How long would you go exploring?"

"Wait, what?"

"I said, how long would you go exploring?"

"And I said, what?"

A pause. "Would you be gone for the whole day, or just a few minutes?"

"I don't know; whenever I get tired, I guess. Why are you quizzing me?"

The smile that touched Wendy's face told me the rest. I smiled back, and we walked away from the window and into our separate rooms. As soon as my door closed, I tore off my light blue scrubs and changed into an old shirt that was too big for me. A pair of worn-out jeans and shoes that were three years old finished off the look. I snatched my small bag, and started throwing things into it: first aid kit, towel, a granola bar, and other odds and ends. I heard a slight tap on my door, and Wendy walked in. her usual pony-tail was now a lot lower and her outfit consisted of an old t-shirt and jeans. She wore rain boots and a light raincoat. She handed mine to me, and I took it.

"Do you have an extra pair of glasses?" I asked as I slid on the jacket.

"I have two more." She answered holding out her case. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Tentatively, I lifted my bedroom window open. The sound of the pouring rain filled the emptiness. Wendy released a rope that touched the ground. I climbed down first, being careful not to kick the house. Wendy came after me closing the window behind her. Once we both touched ground, she shook the rope, and it fell from my window to her hands once again. Pulling up our hoods in sync, we walked out into the storm.

The streets were completely deserted; not a soul was in sight as we walked from our house. No; we were running, following her gut and my adventurous spirit. Both of those guided us to the edge of the waters. Slowing down to a walk, he followed the bubbling stream. That stream soon turned into a river, and that river turned into a waterfall. We stood at the edge of the cliff, unsure of what to do. After standing there for a few minutes, Wendy grabbed the rope out of her bag, and started to climb down the side. I held on to the other end as she slid down the side. Once she hit the ground, she wiggled the rope, telling me so. I slid down the side after her. When I got to the bottom with her, she asked if I was alright. After double checking each other to make sure we weren't hurt, we continued forward.

I looked around myself. The clouds were showing no signs of parting, and it was pitch black (not to mention that it was still drizzling). Wendy and I pulled out flashlights, and a grand waterfall greeted us. I reached my hands towards it, and it went through the water. I looked back at my sister. We both nodded, and passed through the water to reveal the mouth of a cave.

"Wow." I breathed.

"How far are you willing to go?" Wendy asked fear filling her voice.

"The light source."

We continued through the cave, being careful not to slip on the slick surfaces. At one point, we were holding hands and walking alongside a wall. A faint blue light glowed from deep within the cave. The closer we got to it, the brighter it became. It never got to the point where we had to cover our eyes, though. The sounds of the storm echoed throughout the cave as we got to a narrow passage way. When Wendy (she was in the lead) turned the corner, she quickly retreated behind the turn, and placed a finger on her lips. I nodded, and listened.

A voice; there was a voice…it was crying softly. Wendy made gestured with her hands, telling me that it was a man who was crying. She got closer to the edge of the turn, waited, and signaled to me again. I walked out in front of her, and she tried to pull me back only to miss me by a few inches. The walls looked like they were made of pure crystals. I was afraid to touch it as I feared that it would shatter under my hands. Tucked away in the corner of the room, curled into a ball was Luigi. His soft sobs echoed through the room, reflecting and amplifying the loneliness and sadness that he was feeling. I approached him and as soon my shadow touched him, he froze in pure terror. He started trembling.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." He begged softly.

"Luigi…" I whispered as I rested a hand on his knee. "It's me, Rose."

He lifted his head, and I went into 'nurse mode' as soon as I saw the blood that decorated his face. I called Wendy over my shoulder, and she approached, showing no sign of shock or terror at the sight. She hustled over to him, and we both began to work.

"Talk to me." I spoke as I cleaned his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He stuttered. "I promise."

"Does Mario know you are here?"

He shook his head. He gritted his teeth as Wendy pulled off his gloves. I handed her some cloth and antibacterial as I continued to steak to Luigi.

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked. "We're doctors; well, Wendy is. I'm a nurse-in-training. We want to help you."

He shuddered and started lurching. I pulled water out of my bag, and placed a wet cloth against his face. A few minutes passed, and the trembling stopped. He was still crying when we asked him to stretch out. He cooperated with us, but he would clearly voice when something was wrong.

"This is nothing to worry about." He spoke. "I'll be fine."

"Why can't you tell us?" Wendy asked softly.

Luigi sighed. "It's…too personal." I eyed him. "Well, Mario and I got into an argument."

"Did he do this to you?" I asked.

"No; no. Mario wouldn't do this to me. I ran away from him before the argument got worse. Along the way, I just hurt myself."

"These wounds are too severe." Wendy analyzed a cut in his hand.

He started trembling again.

"Go ahead and try to rest, Luigi." I instructed. "We won't let anything hurt you."

He shook his head. "I got a hold of Mario. Our differences were put to the side when I told him I was hurt. He should be coming soon…I hope."

Wendy and I nodded to each other, and we each carried him under one of his arms. We got out the same way we came in, and Mario was just coming down the side of the cliff. He started trembling again, and we set him down. Mario rushed to his brother's side as Wendy and I were propping his feet up. The brothers were talking softly to one another as we continued to clean Luigi's wounds. His trembling stopped, but the tears still stung his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mario asked.

He took a few deep breaths. "I wanted to prove to you that I was strong. I want to be as popular as you. I'm tired of being left in the shadow, Mario. I wanted to be the hero for once. So, why not try to rid of Bowser's men who are guarding the path between Toad Town and Star Hill? No one can get there since his men are there…"

"They're too strong." Mario spoke lightly.

"For me; I know that. Everyone is…." He started to cry.

"No, Luigi; they're too strong even for me. Let's get you healed, and then we'll try again, okay?"

He nodded. "I want to be a hero; just like you."

"You will be, Luigi. I know it."

Mario helped us bring Luigi back to the house, where Dad wanted to keep an eye on Luigi's recovery. Mario refused to leave his brother's side, and stayed in the same room.

"Hey. Wendy." I asked.

"Hmm…?" she looked at me.

"Do you think we have that kind of a relationship?"

She closed her eyes, thinking.

"I think we do." She responded. "Personally, I think everyone has that connection. No one really discovers that connection until an unfortunate event occurs."

I nodded, and retreated back into my room. Adventure still gnawed at me, but exhaustion took me over, and I soon fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.


	4. Water Problems

It is once in a blue moon that our family gets to go on vacation. It is even rarer that all four of us get to go on it without the involvement of work. So, you could probably imagine the excitement that shot through me when I discovered we were going on vacation. At first, I thought we were moving to a new town, but when Father held out a post card with the words 'Yoshi Island' written in bright yellow letters, I danced a little jig. Running up the stairs, I yelled at Wendy to get packed; that we were going on vacation. Her reaction was about the same as mine; well, at first she thought I was pulling her leg again. In less than an hour, the family car was packed and we were on the road for one of the most exciting trips of my life.

Well, I wish I could say 'exciting'. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have chosen different words.

Anyways, when we got there, the first thing I did (after unpacking, of course) was explored the land around the hotel that we were staying at. It was a tropical paradise, in short. Palm trees lined the shoreline and the Yoshis were happily munching away on the fruits that fell from the trees. The sun felt nice and the breeze was luxurious. Wendy was with me, and it looked like she was enjoying the breeze as much as I was. We were walking along the shoreline of one of the many beaches that were scattered across the Island. Mother and Father were with us, too; they were walking in front of us, talking softly to one another. Nothing new about this; most likely Father was worried about work and Mother was trying to calm him down.

We approached the beach, and set up two umbrellas; one for Wendy and I and the other for our parents. After we set them up, Wendy slowly took off her swimsuit cover, and folded it neatly beside her chair. She wasn't wearing anything too sexual like a bikini; it was just a solid purple one piece suit. Mine was an array of different shades of blue (also a one piece). As I applied sunscreen on my arms and face, Wendy pulled out one of her books and began to read.

"Are you not going to swim, Wendy?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, a finger gently resting where she was reading. "As you know, I am not too fond of the ocean." She spoke softly.

"You're not going to be alone; I'll be there." I reassured her. "At least you _can_ swim."

"I am not interested at the moment." She continued reading. "Ask me in a few minutes, okay? Maybe Father will go with you."

He did; we both went charging out into the ocean, laughing along the way. Once Father is out of the mindset of being a doctor, he is actually a pretty cool guy to hang out with. His deep laugh is contagious, and he is fond of throwing his children (and wife) into the ocean. A few minutes passed, and Mother joined us as well. Soon, we were all splashing in the ocean and having a blast. At one point, we were all wave-jumping; we wait for a big wave, and we try to jump over it only to be thrown back against its force and sent tumbling underwater. It's a lot of fun and worth the laughter.

A few hours passed, and all three of us went walking back towards our stuff. Wendy closed her book and handed us our towels. I denied mine, asking her if she wanted to go wave-jumping with me. She shook her head, mentioning something along the lines of losing her glasses. Mother looked at her, concern etched into her eyes.

"Wendy; why don't you go?" she asked softly. "Just for a few minutes."

Wendy shook her head too quickly.

"Here; just come sit on the edge of the water with me, at least." I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the shallow area.

She went willingly, and we were soon making sandcastles next to the water's edge. Mother and Father joined us after a few minutes, and we all worked together on a masterpiece of a castle. Before we could put the finishing touches on it, a wave dissolved the base of it, causing it to collapse. We were all laughing, and decided to go wave-jumping one more time before going back to the hotel. Wendy came with us this time, and she held her glasses to her face as she jumped waves with us.

It was around six when we got back to the hotel. The first people in the showers were Wendy and I; we were fast when it came to rinsing off. It got to a point where we would have friendly races. Mother would time us, and whoever got out first would win. Unfortunately, Wendy won; beating me only by a few seconds. After Mother and Father washed up, we all sat on the couch and watched a movie before heading to bed for the night.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of eggs is uncommon in our family. So I rolled out of bed and was surprised when I saw Wendy making breakfast. She waved at me politely, and whispered that she was making breakfast for Mother. I sat down at the table, and we held a soft conversation as to not wake our parents. Eventually, Wendy sat down as well, and we enjoyed a breakfast of eggs and sausage. Father came out, grabbed two plates and left to go back into the bedroom him and Mother were sharing. After our light breakfast, Wendy told them that we were going to go explore for a little bit. We walked out of the building; allowing our parents to have time to themselves.

"Rose; can we go back to the beach?" Wendy asked me.

The look I gave her made her laugh.

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought I saw a stream close to where we were staying yesterday. I want to go see what is over there."

"I thought I was the explorer." I teased.

Smiling like idiots, we walked towards the beaches. The breeze wasn't as pleasant as yesterday; it was more fierce and colder. When we made it, the clouds were growing in size and darkness. The wind also picked up, and rain began to sprinkle. There was absolutely _no one _out today; I wouldn't think so with the approaching storm. We found the stream Wendy was talking about, and we were soon traveling alongside the stone formations on the shoreline. We had to climb up a few slopes, but it was nothing compared to the cave we explored a few months back (and we had an injured Luigi at the time, too). Once we got to the top, the wind was tough.

"Be careful along the slopes." Wendy cautioned.

I nodded, taking the lead. Dodging branches, we made our way through the area in no sweat. Okay…there was a little sweat, but no matter. When we got to the base of the stream, the forested area thinned out, and it looked like a personal little waterfall of peacefulness and serenity. It didn't look too peaceful with the ominous clouds making their appearance apparent, though. Mentioning that the wind was picking up and that the weather looked bad, we turned around, making our way back.

I slipped on a rock, but managed to catch a tree branch so I wouldn't completely fall. Pulling myself up, I tore the branch off. After reassuring Wendy that I was fine, we continued forward. The rain picked up as well as the wind. Great; it's a hurricane. The wind shifted the trees in all different directions and made visibility extremely low. I had to keep my arms out so I wouldn't be smacked in the face with leaves.

That's when paradise stopped…and terror began.

Wendy gave a sudden shout, and I heard a splash. That shout turned into a quickly fading scream of terror. Sprinting alongside the stream, I realized in sudden horror that Wendy had slipped into the river. Might as well call it a river now because of the alarming speed it was going. The rapids were too fast for her to keep her head above water; so she resorted to only taking gulps of air when she got the chance. When I could see her face, I noticed that her hair tie was gone along with her glasses. Blindly, she would try to grab anything only to be pulled away by the increasing rapids.

My fear plummeted when I looked ahead and realized that we were approaching the edge of the hill. The speed of the water basically made this a waterfall. Although a short fall; it is not a fall I wanted Wendy to take.

"Rose!" she managed to scream.

I guess she noticed, too.

She was too far away for me to try and save her. Knowing that I had to do something; I jumped into the water, swimming after her. I grabbed her hand, and she clutched it like it was the last thing she would ever hold in her life. Her hands were cold…very cold. I noticed the edge approaching us, and looked around for anything I could hold on to. Not really thinking, I thrust the stick in between two rocks. The sudden force jerked the two of us, and Wendy screamed in shock, grinding her fingernails into my arm.

"Please!" she begged me, "Please don't let me go!"

"I won't." I answered strongly. "I promise."

I felt the stick start to give way under the pressure. Fear entered me like never before. Slowly I pulled myself towards the edge. Praying that the stick wouldn't break, I managed to put us against the rocky shore before it did. The rain started to blur my vision as I blindly reached for something to grab. It was a few terrifying moments before I managed to grab something. I had no idea what it was, but I squeezed it hard. Gritting my teeth as thorns went through my hand; I pulled us towards the shore once again. I felt my support losing its grip on the ground, and I used every ounce of strength to pull myself and Wendy towards the shore again. With a little help from her, I managed to toss her up on the surface. She pulled me out of the rapids before the plant I was clinging on to gave way.

I wasted no time. With my second hand free, I moved my hair out of my eyes to see that I had grabbed a Piranha Plant. After slowly pulling it out of my hand, I quickly attended to Wendy. She was trembling, trying to warm herself up. Looking around, I noticed that there was a small formation of rocks that would allow us to be sheltered from the hurricane. I picked her up, and carried her into the small shelter. She shivered and began to cry when she no longer felt the rain. I tore off her jacket, and wrapped my arms around her in a hug, sharing my body warmth as much as I could.

"We're going to wait out the storm." I whispered to her.

She shook her head. "You're bleeding and I might catch hypothermia. We need to get back. This storm won't end soon."

"Then we will wait for the eye. Once the eye is over us, I will run back to the hotel."

She nodded, pulling away from me. "Keep your blood pumping, or you won't make it."

I jogged in place for a little bit, and then resorted to pacing back and forth. It only took a few minutes for the eye to come over us. When the rain started to slow down, I shook Wendy awake, telling her we were about to move. She nodded, and shivered as I picked her up. Not waiting for the rain to completely stop, I walked out of our small shelter.

Everything was completely and utterly destroyed! There was no sign of the happy Yoshi's Island tropical paradise that was here the day before. The trees were all bent and torn out of the ground and leaves covered deadly formations of stumps and branches. I slowly weaved my way through the traps, and we rearranged ourselves when I had to go down the side of the hill. Wendy was riding on my back as I scaled down the slope. Once down, she remained there. The rain had completely stopped, and I knew that we didn't have much time before the storm picked up again. I sprinted through the beach, my eyes focused on the hotel.

"Are your glasses with you, Wendy?" I asked.

"No." she answered lightly, "Why would they?"

"I don't know. The thing is; I need you to talk to me until we get back to the hotel, okay?" she groaned in sleepiness and disagreement. "Wendy, this is the worst time for you to fall asleep now. You're wet and miserable. Once we get back, you'll be nice and warm. You just have to talk to me until we get there, okay?"

"What about?" she asked after a deep yawn.

"Anything: life, work…how you really feel about me."

She giggled, and we held a small conversation about all of the different places we had lived in. As we were talking, I ran though the now destroyed streets of the town. The rain began to pick up once again as I got to the street that led to the hotel. Wendy fell silent; fearing that we wouldn't make it on time. I felt the burn in my legs and the sharp pain in my lungs as I dashed through the streets. My sister held tighter against me, trying not to fly off of me. The wind howled deeply as the clouds rolled in once again. My hands found the door, and we both went tumbling in the building. The wind slammed the door behind us, sealing us within. I stood up, and picked up Wendy.

"Mother! Father!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Mom! Dad!"

Wendy cringed in my arms. She knew it was serous when I referred to them as 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I went charging up the stairs, still screaming for them. They met me at the entrance of our room, and automatically went into 'doctor mode'. Father took Wendy, and Mother examined my hand as she wrapped a warm towel around me.

"What were you two doing out in that storm?" she asked me bitterly.

Hot tears stung my eyes. "I didn't know about the storm. I…"

I began to cry out loud. Mother paid no mind to it as she removed the remaining thorns out of my hand. After a few minutes, I told her everything; everything from leaving the hotel to the stream to hiding in the shelter until the eye. After she tenderly wrapped my hand, she stood me up and held me.

"Will…" I pulled away form Mother and looked her in the eye, "Will Wendy be alright?"

The fear and pain hit me when she didn't answer. She tried to call me back, but I tore away from her and burst out of the room. I made a straight shot towards the room I shared with Wendy. Father looked at me in bewilderment as I ran to my sister's side.

"O god…" I whispered. I placed her cold clammy hand against my face. "It's all my fault. Wendy…"

I lost it. I cried out of fear and regret and guilt. I didn't cry softly, either; I balled, belting my voice with my fear of losing my sister. I felt Father's rest his hand against mine (the one that was holding Wendy's), and he looked at me.

"She…she won't die." I stuttered. "…will she?"

He shook his head. "She'll be fine in a few days' time. She needs a lot of rest and to stay warm. I don't think she will get a lot of rest if you cry like that." He pulled my hand away from Wendy, and rested her hand next to her head. "She will be fine; take care of yourself. Go back to your Mother, and let her tend to your other wounds, alright?"

I hugged him, nodding on the process. He held me for a few moments, and ushered me into Mother's arms. I held her tightly, crying into her shoulder.


	5. The Beginning

It has probably been a year and a half since we moved to Toad Town; it's quite the new record. We haven't stayed in one town or city for more than a year. I'm still frightened, and my body gets chills every time my father says that we need to talk. I always fear that it is the conversation that we hold when we are moving to a new city. So far, it hasn't happened; so I am hoping that it never happens. I have grown quite accustomed to the quiet town life. It's nice for a change; no more running into people who don't know how to share the sidewalk.

Waiting for the shuttle is never the best experience in the world…since it is raining. Hard, I might add. The clouds were thick when I left the house, and I thought I would have time to catch the bus to the city before the rain began. I was wrong. It was no gentle sprinkle, either. Big drops of rain splattered in my face and my shoulders, not showing any mercy or sympathy for me. I was sitting on a bench with my arms wrapped around me, waiting patiently for the shuttle that seemed to be nonexistent. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything else other than this stupid rain.

It wasn't five minutes after I closed my eyes that I no longer felt the rain on me. Confused, I opened my eyes, and Luigi was standing there, holding an umbrella above me. He smiled lightly when I did.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" he asked concerned.

"Waiting for the shuttle." I answered. "What about you?"

"I saw you. Why do you need the shuttle?"

"Need to get to the city to pick up a few things. I thought I could beat the storm."

"I see…if you want, I could drive you there."

I blinked. Warning alarms ran through my head. "I'm alright, but thanks."

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You sure; you don't look fine to me. You look wet and miserable."

"I'll be fine."

Damn it, my voice showed fear in the last statement…and he picked it up.

"Rose, I'm not going to do anything to you. You treat me like I'm Wario." I snickered lightly at this. "I'll drive you to the city, and we can get you an umbrella while we are there, alright?"

I shook my head. "I'll be okay, promise."

Thunder vibrated the air. He looked at me again.

"I mean it."

He shook his head. "I'm just worried; I don't want you out in this storm. At least let me get you home if I can't take you to the city."

I sighed. "There is no way out of this one, is there?"

A cocky smiled flashed across his face. "I'm just an overprotective friend. C'mon; my car isn't too far from here."

I stood up, and he walked beside me making sure I didn't get more soaked than I already was. It was only a few blocks away; it was a nice-looking green sports car. He saw the concern in my eyes, and he explained that he brought it with the money he got from his last four adventures with Mario.

"I'm not one to spend a lot of money." He added. "But I thought I would spoil myself."

"Is this leather interior?" I asked as he opened the passenger door. "I don't want it to get ruined; I am too wet."

He shook his head. "I don't go _that_ far; that's Mario's job. This will be as nice as it gets."

I climbed in slowly, and as soon as the door closed, I took my phone out of my pocket. It trembled in my hands as I opened it. I shot a text to Wendy, explaining the situation. I managed to get it put away before Luigi got in the driver's seat. Before turning on the car, he reached to the backseat and pulled out a towel, handing it to me casually. Thanking him softly, I took it from him, and I watched his eyes grow in worry. He turned the car on, and asked politely for me to strap in. As I did, he pulled the gear, and he drove slowly through the streets.

_I'm sure you will be fine._ Wendy responded to my frantic text. _He isn't that kind of guy. Besides, if he is, Mario will be there to protect you. Text again when you get to town._

"Rose." I faced Luigi. He wasn't looking at me; he was too focused on the road, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well…what you are feeling."

"You've lost me."

He shot a gentle sideways glance at me, and then went back to focusing on the road. "I mean…you just look like a nervous wreck. Did something happen?" I shook my head lightly. He sighed. "It's me, then."

"Well…" I started. "Not really. It's more the situation I am in rather than the person that is involved."

"So, it is just the thought of you being alone with a guy?" I didn't answer. "That's alright if it is; I won't take offense."

I nodded softly. He laughed lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm not like Wario; I don't get pretty girls in my car just to have a 'one night stand' with them. I'm just a guy with an over caring heart, that's it. There is no need to be worried."

"Luigi…" I took a deep breath. "Have you ever…"

"I don't mean to cut you off, Rose, but we are at your destination."

"Can you…wait for me, then? So I can get a ride back home?"

"Sure thing."

After handing me an umbrella, I stepped out if his car and walked into the Warp Zone. The Toad at the desk recognized me, and he jumped off of his stool and disappeared behind the desk. I sat in one of the chairs, closing my eyes and losing myself in my thoughts. Multiple things ran through my mind: Wendy almost drowning, moving in the first day and meeting Luigi, exploring Toad Town, meeting Mario…a lot played in my head, but one person kept reappearing again and again.

It was Luigi.

Why in the world was he coming back in my mind again? I texted Wendy; telling her that I had made it to town and asking her that question as well. As I closed my phone, the Toad came up to me and handed me a clipboard. He asked me to sign on the dotted line. As I did, another Toad came out carrying the boxes. After a polite thank you, I grabbed the boxes and headed out. Trying not to get the boxes too wet, I managed to get to Luigi's car and place them gently in the trunk. He handed me the towel again once I got in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and after strapping myself in, I read the message Wendy sent to me.

_It seems to me that you got quite a fancy for him. Tell him about it and see what happens. _She wrote to me.

_But…what if he doesn't feel the same? _I asked frantically.

_Then life goes on. Not much you can do. Try and see what happens. See you at home._

I closed my phone, and closed my eyes again. Taking a deep breath, I opened them again to see Luigi looking at me in concern. I looked away from him, and all the sudden I felt really scared. My hands started trembling, and I couldn't get them to stop. I started breathing fast; a sign of a panic attack. I felt Luigi gently hold my hands with his right hand.

"Shouldn't both hands be on the wheel?" I asked.

"We're at a stoplight." He answered to me. "…do you prefer them there?"

I shook my head. "They're fine."

"Do me a favor: text Wendy and tell her that we will be a while. The weather is getting pretty bad; I don't feel comfortable driving in this heavy rain." He faced me. "So I am going to take you to my place until the weather clears. Peach and Mario are already there so there is no chance of me going 'Wario' on you."

I laughed lightly, and I warned Wendy. She answered me back, saying that it was fine and that I still needed to talk to him. It didn't take long to get to his and Mario's house; actually it was fairly quick. We were right by it and Luigi just turned in. He stepped out first, walked around the car, and opened the door for me while holding an umbrella. We walked in the house quietly, and Mario walked in from the kitchen.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rose." He greeted.

"Better than out in the rain." I answered we had a friendly hug. "How is Peach?"

"Fine. She's making something in the kitchen."

"A cake, I presume?" Luigi asked.

"No; she won't tell me, either. I just tried."'

The rain picked up dramatically as well as the wind. I sat down in a lounge chair as Luigi sat on the couch. He picked up a magazine and skimmed through it lightly. Mario changed the channel on the television to the weather, and I took a picture of the big scary red mass that was headed towards Toad Town and sent it to Wendy. I watched in interest, and Mario retreated into the house once again.

"Luigi, do you remember what I said?" I asked softly.

He looked at me. "When?"

"In the car."

"We spoke quite a lot. You'll have to remind me."

"You cut me off in the middle of my question because we got to the Warp Zone."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He set the magazine down and faced me. "What was your question?"

"Have you ever…" I took a deep breath. "…fallen in love?"

He blinked a few times, thrown off by my question. "Yes, I have. Why ask?"

"What…was it like?" I faced him. "I…think I am falling for someone…but I want to make sure it is real."

He nodded, understanding. "The best thing to do is ask yourself that question. Stand in front if a mirror, and ask out loud to your reflection. You can't just say 'do I love him?' you have to ask with the person's name. It sounds crazy, but it helped me. Unfortunately, the girl I fell for went for my brother, and they are happily in love."

I nodded, thanking him, and felt a slight pang of pity for him. He told me not to worry about it; that he is happy that Peach found someone to love her and take care of her the way she is supposed to. He continued to thumb through the magazine, and stopped because he found an article interesting enough to read. I watched the television a little more, trying to sort out all of the thoughts in my head. I stood up, and walked towards the small restroom they had near the kitchen. Turning on the light, I looked in the reflection of the mirror, and saw how horrible I looked. Not only did I look miserable but I was also very pale and looked frazzled. Gently I turned the knobs of the sink and filled my hands with cold water. Closing my eyes and holding my breath, I splashed myself in the face a few times. I placed a towel on my face, drying it off. I saw the haunting face in the mirror again as I hung up the towel and started to leave, I only rested my hand on the handle before changing my mind. I faced the dreaded mirror again, leaning a little closer to it so I could see my face. I ran the question through my head, but then I remembered that I had to say it out loud.

I took in a deep breath…but no words came.

My throat was caught. It was so bad that I couldn't even whisper the words that formed the question I wanted to ask. I closed my eyes as hot tears stung my cheeks. Drying them off with the towel I had a death grip on, I faced the mirror again. Instead of jumping straight into the question, I asked other ones. They were simple ones like 'do I love my father?' and 'do I like Toad Town?' It eventually got to the point where I was no longer asking about people and places that I was close to but the other people I briefly met. I asked myself if I liked Princess Peach, and I felt confident in asking. I asked about a few other people, and the results were the same; it felt nice to ask myself in the mirror and to see how my face and body reacted.

Then, I asked the question.

It more just fell out of my mouth more than anything. I spooked myself, covering my mouth after I whispered the words. I watched as my face turned a bright red and my eyes grew in fear. I whispered the question again in my hands; soft enough that I could hear it. From under my hands, I smiled softly. I placed my hands against their sides, knowing the answer to the dreaded question. I splashed my face again before leaving.

"You okay, Rose?" Luigi asked me as I came back.

"Yeah." I answered sitting beside him (Mario was in the seat I as originally in). "I just splashed water on my face a few times."

"You look awfully pale." Peach spoke softly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. Peach didn't seem too convinced, so she retreated into the kitchen and brought me a small sandwich, telling me to eat it. Luigi took half of mine, and quietly ate his earning. I smiled as I slowly enjoyed my portion. The magazine he was reading was now on the coffee table face down.

"Was the article any good?" I asked.

"I mean, it wasn't anything worth writing to my mother about." He answered. "It was another interview with Mario; it was a repeat of last week's. Nothing new about it."

I felt my pocket vibrate softly. I excused myself; slowly walking into the kitchen and sitting on a barstool as I pulled out my phone.

_Everything alright?_ It was Wendy.

_Yeah…_

_Tell me, sis._

_ …I think it is more than a 'fancy'_

_ You don't mean…_

_ I think I do, Wendy. What do I do?_

_ Tell him. Only thing you can do._

I placed my phone in my pocket, and I felt my breaths shorten. I called for Luigi, and I felt him hold my hands. He was telling me to calm down; that everything would be alright. After a few minutes, I stopped trembling and I got a hold of my breathing. He asked if I wanted to go home, and I nodded softly. After sending a text to Wendy, I said good-bye to Mario and Peach. Luigi and I got into his car, and he drove slowly. The rain had stopped, but the roads were still slick. It usually takes about five minutes to get to Toad Town, but due to the storm, it took longer. I didn't mind. I used that time to sort out what I was going to say in my head.

"We're in town." He told me.

"Wait." I spoke suddenly. "Can we…go somewhere?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Like where?"

"Just so we can talk."

He nodded, and I texted to Wendy that it was happening. She encouraged me on as Luigi pulled off the main street and parked on the side of the road.

"Is here alright with you?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

My hands jerked, and he held them in strength. He started to move away, but I held them back. I felt the heat in his hand increase slightly as we held hands for a moment.

"This is going to be hard for me." I said looking at him in the eye. "…that's why I don't want you to let go."

He nodded. "Take you time."

I took a deep breath. "You know how you told me to look in the mirror and ask myself if I was in love?" he nodded, not really sure where I was going with this. "Well, I tried it after you suggested it to me."

"And…?"

My heart raced. "I think I am."

A smile lit his face. "Who's the lucky guy, Wario?" We laughed for a little bit. "Really, who is he?"

"He's a really sweet guy and he is a really close friend of mine. He helped me settle into Toad Town and the Mushroom Kingdom in general. He is my best friend…but I'm afraid that if I tell him, he won't feel the same way."

"I can help you; I'm very good with words."

"I'm still thinking it through. I think I will get it done once I am at home. I'll tell you what I have planned, alright?"

"Sounds good."

I smiled to myself; it was going smoothly. It took a few minutes to get back to the Hospital. When we got there, he opened the door for me. I stepped out and grabbed the boxes, carrying them under my arm as I opened the house door. I set them down next to the doorframe, and turned to face him. Fearing another attack, he held my hands. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. He thought it was to calm myself down. I opened my eyes a little bit, and saw the concern in his face.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Whenever you are." he answered.

I looked him in the eye. "Luigi…I just want to thank you for helping me with this. It means a lot to me. I hope I won't sound like a fool."

"I bet you won't. I'll tell you if you do, though."

I laughed. I took another deep breath, and started what I had planned to say. "To be honest, it is really hard to speak you heart out to someone. Mainly because you are afraid of being hurt. That's why I'm taking a different route."

He looked at me, concerned. I held his hands tighter.

"Just…know that actions speak more than words alone."

Without waiting another second for him to comprehend what I said, I kissed him softly. The shockwave that went through him caused him to gasp. I pulled away, and a look of confusion was on his face and eyes.

"It's you, Luigi." I concluded.

I turned and retreated back into the house, closing the door behind me. I set the boxes that were on the floor in the office. I turned and saw Wendy.

"Well…" I asked her.

"He stood there for a few seconds, and his face turned bright red." She analyzed. "I think he likes you back."

"I hope so. I don't want to ruin anything."

I retreated into my bedroom and watched as Luigi made his way back to his car. He drove away slowly and I continued to watch until it faded into the evening. Not really bothering to undo the covers, I fell onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow.

What in the world have I done?


	6. The Dress

It has only been two days since I told Luigi how I felt for him. I haven't heard a peep from him since. Usually, I would get some sort of response that day or the next day. I have heard _nothing_. Panic flooded me that morning, and I broke into tears. Thankfully, it was Saturday morning; I didn't have to worry about patients and emergencies. I sat up in my bed, and rubbed the tears off my face. I pulled my knees closer to me and rested my head on them when Wendy entered, knocking lightly in the process. She saw me in my current state, and sat down next to me. I felt her stroke my hair as more tears formed in my eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"You got a letter in the mail today." She whispered as she handed me an envelope. "It looks important."

Taking it from her hands, I noticed that the Royal Seal was stamped on the back. Confused, I slowly opened it. Inside was a postcard of sorts. It was deep purple and was written in gold foil.

"It's an invitation." I whispered softly. "to the Royal Ball. It's tonight."

Wendy tilted her head. "Not to be mean, but why you? You usually need a high recommendation in order to get your hands on a Royal Invitation."

"Should I go? I don't have anything…"

Wendy flicked me on the side of the head. "Duh. Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't have anyone to go with." Silence dominated the air. I fingered the postcard lightly, and started to put it back in the envelope. Another small piece of paper caught my attention. It was neatly folded with care. I pulled it out slowly, and unfolded it with the same care as it was folded. I scanned it lightly, and I felt my heart race. I watched my hands tremble, and Wendy rest a hand on my knee. I folded the paper again, and looked at my sister. "Sis…will you help me find a dress?"

Her eyes widened. "Who recommended you?"

"…Luigi."

I opened my phone and started texting him.

_Hey! I just got the invitation. If the offer is still open, I would like to go._

_ Great! _He answered a few minutes later. _Do you want me to pick you up, or do you have a ride?_

I stared at the phone for a few minutes, thinking. Wendy read over my shoulder. She took the phone from me and sent him a message.

_Wendy will drop me off around 6. Will that be alright?_ She texted him.

"How are you…?" I started.

"I have my ways." She responded.

_Sounds fine to me. What color are you wearing?_

_ I haven't even started…_

_ If it is too last minute, I'm sure Peach will let you borrow one of hers._

_ As much as I want to wear pink…_

_ Haha I understand. Let me know, okay?_

_ Will do._

_ See you at 6 ;)_

"He likes you." Wendy stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes, then panic hit me. "What's wrong?"

"…what the hell am I going to wear?"

* * *

I have no idea how long Wendy and I were dress shopping. Trust me; I absolutely **hate** shopping for clothes. I hate trying stuff on and taking them off, then trying something else on. I feel like a personal life-like dress-up doll. I have no idea how many I have already tried on; I lost count after five. Don't even get me started on the different styles of dresses I have tried on! Too many for my liking.

I just got out of a yellow monstrosity when Wendy passed me her phone from under the door. I held it, and saw the picture of the dress Peach was wearing.

"It is to give you an idea on style." Wendy spoke softly.

"Pink and way too many frills?" I asked. Wendy laughed. "She pulls it off well; I don't. I can't. Besides, I think Toads would get lost in it."

"That's what she is wearing."

"Personally, I don't want to drown in frills and bows."

Wendy laughed again as I handed the phone back to her when I stepped out. I grabbed the dresses I had tried on, and placed them in the restock section. Before I set them down, a particular one caught my eye. Wendy saw it too, and grabbed it for me before I set down the tsunami of frills I had in my hands. She held it out to me. It was navy blue with small white beads here and there. It reminded me of a starry sky. The tail was a thin fabric with sparkles on it. It was a deep blue color. I took it gently, and returned to my prison of a changing room. I changed out of my normal attire and stepped into the gown; not really pleased with the thought of trying on _yet another_ one.

When I turned to see what I looked like, I stopped dead.

You know the moment where when you look in the mirror and you are completely struck speechless? I took my hands, and pulled my black hair behind my ears and up as high as Wendy's hair. After asking politely, Wendy handed me one of her pony tail holders. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail, and looked in the mirror again.

"Rose?" Wendy asked.

I turned, looking at the back. I made a terrible looking face when I saw the tail. It started at the center of my back and fell way too far past the train of the dress. Taking the fabric, I draped it across my shoulders. It was a little short, but it looked better as a shawl than a tail.

"Sis," I asked. "Can you fix the dress for me?"

"What do you…?" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as I opened the door. She stood up and walked over to me. "Rose…wow. You look…wow."

"Are you acting like Luigi?" I asked sarcastically, "or is that your real reaction?"

"You look beautiful. The girls are going to be jealous when they see you."

"If the wallet can take the sacrifice…"

Wendy shook her head. "Don't worry about that; tonight is about you. I'm going to make it happen. What exactly do you want fixed?"

I removed the mesh tail and let it fall. She saw what I was talking about, and asked me to turn around. As I did, she lifted the fabric so I wouldn't step on it. I felt her fingers search lightly on my back where the two different fabrics met.

"I can fix it." She answered after a few seconds. "Do you want this one?" I nodded lightly. "Go ahead and get out of it; I'll get you fixed up for tonight."

I got out of the evening gown, and once properly dressed, I followed her to the check out. Once we bought it, we walked out of the store and Wendy made a sharp right. Confused because home was left, I followed none the less. I stopped when the beautician's shop came in my line of vision. Wendy, knowing I wasn't too keen on the idea, had to grab my wrist and drag me into the salon. Once inside, a Toadette came up to us, and ushered me into a chair. Shooting a glare at Wendy, I followed obediently.

The little Toadette, Kassie, sat me down. I felt the black cloth drape over me. I closed my eyes through the entire process; I am not very fond of beauty shops. Every once in a while, Kassie would ask me to open my eyes so she could apply eye shadow or eyeliner, but she turned me away from the mirror. I saw Wendy working on the dress from across the room. At least she didn't abandon me here. When the process was complete, I wasn't allowed to see my face because Wendy was done with the dress and both she and Kassie wanted to see how I looked. I stepped into the bathroom (the mirror was covered) and changed into the gown. Draping the shawl across my shoulders, I walked out of the room.

"Damn." Kassie whispered. "Who's the lucky man?"

I smiled softly as Wendy told her who it was.

"No. Way. Man, you'll steal the spotlight from the Princess with your beauty. Stick by him, alright?"

"Alright." I answered laughing. "Can I see my face now?"

They both walked me over to a floor length mirror (which was covered by a sheet). Once Kassie tore off the cloth, I didn't believe it was me at first. My hair was up in a bun; nothing too fancy though. A little makeup touched my face; enough to accent my features but not enough to bury me in it. Wendy handed me white, opera gloves, and I put them on. Even though it would take a little bit to get used to, it really accented the outfit.

"I told Mother." Wendy said. "She said that she has shoes for you."

"Does she know about this, though?" I asked facing her again.

Wendy winked at me. "All I told her was that you had to go to a formal occasion, and you didn't have shoes. I also told her the colors of the dress and gloves. She doesn't know about the ball."

I nodded. "What if…?"

Don't worry, sis; I got you."

I nodded, and thanked Kassie as we left. Once we got back to the house, it was close to 5; no reason to panic yet. We got to the house, and Wendy told me to go upstairs and wait until she called me down. Quietly, I obeyed. I got to the top of the stairs, turned the corner, and stood there, waiting for the signal. I heard Wendy call Mother and Father into the family/waiting room, and they came in through the office. Using the mirror that was conveniently hanging across the wall, I spied on the scene unfolding. I watched as Wendy handed them the Ball Invitation I had gotten that morning.

"Is this why you asked me about the shoes?" Mother asked.

Wendy nodded. "Rose is almost ready."

"Where is she?" Father asked.

I grew scared: the fear of not being able to go consuming the confidence I had earlier in the day. Wendy gently explained that I got invited to go through Luigi; who would also be escorting me there and be my 'date' to put it lightly. I could tell that neither one of them were too pleased. I felt tears build in my eyes, and I clenched my jaws as hard as I could until the tears disappeared. None fell down my face, so none of Kassie's hard work was ruined.

"Wendy." Father started.

I immediately recognized the tone in his voice. Taking a deep breath, I took action.

"Father…" I spoke softly walking down the stairs.

Everyone stopped dead. Regardless of the amount of fear plaguing me, I stood tall and proud. I wasn't glaring at anyone; I just wanted to get my point across. Mother walked up to me, and gently brushed her hand across my face.

"You've grown so much, Rosette." She spoke softly.

I gently pushed her hand away (not in a rude manner) and walked up to my Father. I stopped what I was about to say when I saw his eyes water.

"Are you…crying?" I asked.

Father wiped his tears away, and gently hugged me. I looked over at Wendy, who winked at me reassuring.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked me as we pulled away.

I nodded slightly.

"Let me take you…unless you are ashamed of being seen with your old man."

* * *

It was around 5:50 when Father pulled up to the Mario Bros.'s house. I was sitting in the back; the tinted windows not allowing anyone to see me. Wendy was holding my hand, preventing a panic attack from coming. Both Mother and Father walked out of the car to meet Mario. Concern danced through my head when I didn't see Luigi.

_Is everything alright?_ I asked.

_Yes, just running a tad behind. _He answered. _Stupid tie anyways._

_I can put it on for you. I used to put on Father's on him growing up._

_ No no, but thank you :)_

I closed my phone, and cast my eyes downward. Wendy noticed my dismay, and asked what was bugging me. I just mumbled 'everything'. She gave me one of those weird side hugs, saying that there was nothing to worry about. I looked forward again, and I felt the heat rise in my face when Luigi walked out of his house. He spoke lightly to Father, probably explaining curfews and whatnot. I reached for the door handle, but Wendy stopped me.

"Wait on him to open the door." She advised.

"If I did, he would just stare at me in the car." I responded. "I would much rather be outside and standing when he sees me."

Wendy nodded, understanding. "At least wear the cloak so the dress doesn't get dirty. We can get you inside the house."

I nodded as I put on a navy blue cloak over me. Wendy left the car on her side, and opened the door or me. Once out, we walked into the house. By then, everyone was inside as well. They all faced me, and to not make me feel too awkward, Luigi came up to me. We had a short embrace.

"I'm glad you could come." He spoke softly. "I was afraid that they invitation got lost in the mail."

I shook my head. "I'm just happy that I got it."

"Can I see the dress?" he asked backing up to give me room. "Your Mom explained to us that you wear it very well."

"Please let us see, Rose." Peach added. She was sitting on the love seat next to Mario.

I walked into the kitchen, and Wendy followed me. After taking off the cloak, she gave me a reassuring hug. She left to go back to everyone else. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I walked out. Once again, I was standing tall and proud as much as I could. I did a slow turn in place, allowing everyone to see the rest of the dress. When I faced the crowd again, Peach walked up to me.

"You look amazing, Rose." She spoke to me. "Luigi is a very lucky man."

"Yes." Mario agreed. "I am quite envious of him now."

I faced Luigi, and I could tell that he was fighting with himself. I walked over to him, and he smiled softly.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" I asked him. Laughing softly, he nodded. "Can you at least try?"

"Wow." Was all that he could muster.

Well, better than silence.

"Let's head out." Mario spoke lightly. "It starts at 7, and we are to be there by 6:30."

Luigi nodded, and extended his arm to me. All of us walked out of the house, and Luigi opened the passenger side of his car. After climbing in, he shut the door and entered the car from his side. We were the first people to leave.

"Luigi." I said softly.

"Hmm?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"…thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me tonight."

"Absolutely. It won't be often that I get to spoil you."

"You've lost me."

We hit a stop light, and he faced me fully. "Rose; I was thinking about what you said the other day."

O god. I felt my hands tremble, and he held them gently.

"Thank you for what you did that day. It meant a lot to me."

"Are we still talking about the same thing?"

He nodded. "I believe so." He sighed. "Rose…this isn't easy for me."

"Then focus on the road and tell me."

He noticed the light turned green, and he slowly continued forward. "I hate that I can't tell you while looking at you in the face."

"I'd prefer you be focused on the road."

He laughed. "Same here. To put it short and sweet; I love you, too."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

He faced me. "I mean it, Rose. I love you. What you did that day…proved me wrong. I thought after falling for Peach that I wouldn't get a girlfriend because they love me. People usually try to be friends with me in order to get closer to Mario. I didn't feel that with you. I knew, deep inside, that you were friends with me because of me; not my connections."

He blinked a few times, realizing what he had said.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

His face completely flushed in embarrassment. It was my turn to hold his hand. He didn't pull away and he didn't just leave it.

He held mine back.


	7. The Royal Ball

A_uthor's Note: I forgot to mention that Rose's dress is heavily based on Anastasia's Opera gown. Moving on._

* * *

Luigi and I were still holding hands when we arrived at the Castle. It was aglow with life and lights when we pulled up. He broke away from my hand when he had to turn off the car. He got out, and opened the door for me. Taking his hand again, I stepped out, the gentle autumn wind billowing my dress and cloak in the process. We walked up to the door and after showing our invitations, went inside.

I had never seen so many different colors and sounds in one place. The men wore black tuxes and the women were all wearing elegant gown that made me think of a spring morning. Vibrant colors and fabrics danced across my line of vision, and I suddenly felt the heat in my cheeks rise. We sat down at one of the tables that were by the dance floor, and Luigi noticed my red face. He took my hand gently, and kissed the back of it.

"What's the matter, my dear Rose?" he asked softly.

"The other girl's dresses…" I whispered. "They're more elegant than mine."

"So?" I faced him in disbelief. "You are the only one that I see. That's what matters the most, right? Besides," he held my hand with both of his, "You look very elegant yourself."

I smiled. "Thank you. You look dashing as well."

Along with the other men in attendance, he was wearing a black suit. His tie matched the dress I was wearing, and he had slicked his hair and parted it on the side. His cheeks were red because of the compliment I gave him. I smiled softly, and we watched everyone else socialize in circles and having a good time. Luigi turned to me, and asked if I wanted a drink. After accepting the offer, he left me at the table, saying that he would be back. I looked around again, and I realized something terrible. I think I was the only woman wearing blue. I clenched my jaw tight, trying not to cry.

"Is everything alright?" Mario asked as he and Peach came up to me.

I nodded, but tears still formed in my eyes. Mario sat across from me and Peach gave me a handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes with one hand and the other Mario was hold reassuringly.

"Are you overwhelmed?" Peach asked.

"I-I think so." I stuttered.

She nodded, understanding. "Where did Luigi go?"

"To get us drinks."

"Did you purposely send him away?" Mario asked concerned. I shook my head, explaining that he offered to get me one. "Does he know that you're not comfortable?"

"I don't know."

"You'll be fine once the Ball starts." Peach reassured me. "We're still setting up. People arrive early and hang out, and then they start dancing once the band starts."

"Just make sure Luigi knows you are not comfortable." Mario advised standing up. "He won't be upset with you if you tell him."

I thanked them, and Mario offered his arm before leaving. I closed my eyes, thinking of anything that would make me stop crying. I don't know how long I stayed that way, but when I opened my eyes, Luigi was back. He was sitting next to me, holding a small glass of punch. He sipped from it lightly, and mentioned that mine was on the table. I grabbed the glass there, and took a small drink. Holding the glass in my hands again, I looked at Luigi. He smiled softly at me as the music picked up. He stood up, and extended his hand out to me in silence. Setting the glass on the table, I took it lightly, and we both walked out to the dance floor.

In short, the dance was really fun. I had a little experience will Ballroom through my Mother and Father, but Luigi taught me a little more there and then. He wasn't mean about it; he was very gentle. His words were soft and settle. We went through many of the songs before sitting back down again.

"You're a very good teacher." I complimented. "When did you learn to dance?"

He blushed lightly. "Mario and I learned at the same time. We took dance classes with Princess Peach."

"I'm guessing Mario got it fairly quickly."

He laughed a short, powerful laugh. "That is one thing I am better at than him."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"A few years; not long."

I looked around again, and I think he noticed my discomfort.

"Rose…are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little…overwhelming."

He nodded. "Do you want to leave?"

I shook my head. "You worked hard on getting me an invitation. I don't…"

He took my hand gently. "It's okay if you want to leave. We could go grab a bite to eat, maybe see the city at night; it's spectacular."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Don't fret about the invitation, alright? I'm not angry."

I nodded slowly. I felt terrible about how we had to leave because of me, but he didn't seem too upset about it. We locked arms, and walked out slowly. The air was cool against my skin, and I tensed up a little. Luigi unlocked arms with me, took off his suit coat, and draped it across my shoulders. We walked for a little bit until he got to his car. He asked me if I had a different pair of shoes; saying that he wouldn't recommend that I walk around town in the heels I was wearing. I nodded, and he opened the door for me. I sat down in the passenger seat, changed from heels to flats, and rejoined him outside. I handed him his jacket back, and he put it back on.

The city lights were all ablaze. The streets were close to empty because most people were at the Ball. We held hands as we walked the main strip of the city. It felt nice just to be at peace. The bars were up and running; we could hear the music from where we were. A few of the guard Toads greeted us when we passed them. The fountain was truly breathtaking; the lights around it made it look like the water itself was glowing. He took off his jacket, set it on the lip of the fountain, and offered me to sit on it. As I did, he sat next to me. He rested his hand on mine.

"The city is very beautiful." I whispered.

Luigi nodded. "It is, isn't it?" he sighed, sadness in his tone.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Did I upset you?"

He shook his head, and looked at the sky. "No; it isn't you. Not at all. You're fine."

"Then…what is it?"

"Have you ever wanted a Star of your own?"

"Like the one Mario has?" he nodded softly. "Well, I personally think it would get annoying after a while."

"I don't think it would be." He sighed again. "I mean…I just want a Star to call my own."

I scooted closer to him. "I'll be your Star."

"Wait, what?" he looked at me confused.

"I said that I'll be your Star."

He was at a loss of words. He faced me, and I hugged him softly. He wrapped his arms around me slowly.

"Thank you, Rose." He whispered.


	8. The New Girl in Town

The summer breeze felt nice as it went through my hair and caressed my skin. The wind was going in a certain direction that the water from the fountain would spray me once in a while, cooling me off from the otherwise hot day. Luigi and I had been dating for half a year now. We were supposed to meet at the fountain at 10:30 for an early lunch date. It was 11:15. He's usually not late; so him running this late worried me. I kept reassuring myself that everything was going to be alright. He probably had to run a few errands with Mario. I felt myself get antsy, and I decided to text Wendy, telling her the situation I was in.

_He's probably running errands with Mario. Either that or saving Peach again._ Wendy answered my text.

_But why didn't he tell me?_ I asked as my eyes watered slightly.

_Don't give yourself a panic attack, Rose. Everything will be alright. Wait another half hour, okay? If he doesn't show up then, I'll get you :)_

I set my phone down, and watched the people passing by. I was watching for a green hat to pass my line of vision, but it didn't show up. Getting impatient, I stood up and turned to start heading home. I stopped when I heard a voice crying. Looking around cautiously, I didn't see the owner of the voice at first. I took me a couple minutes, but I found a girl sitting on a park bench by herself. As I approached her, we made eye contact.

"Is everything all right?" I asked softly.

She shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

I sat down next to her. She covered her face with a handkerchief, trying to calm down. It took her a few minutes, but she looked at me again once she calmed down a tad. She introduced herself as Princess Daisy, and she got lost apparently. She was separated from her escorts in an attack, and she ran blindly out of harm's way. She ended up here; very tired, confused and lost.

"Well, you are currently in the Mushroom Kingdom." I explained softly. "Does that tell you anything?"

She nodded. "Mario and Luigi live here. Do you know where they are?"

"Actually, I am waiting for Luigi so we can go to lunch. We were planning on meeting at 10:30 but he seems to be late."

"Are you two dating?"

I nodded lightly. "Half a year."

"I'm happy that he found someone."

"If you would like, you could wait with me at the fountain for Luigi with me."

She nodded, still drying her face. We walked over towards the fountain, and enjoyed a small chat. She's really into athletics and exploring. She just doesn't like being chased; which is understandable. We were talking about football when Luigi walked up to us.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized as we hugged for a short bit. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hi, Luigi." Daisy spoke lightly.

He blinked in confusion.

"She was chased here." I explained. "And she ran here."

"I see." Luigi voiced his concern. "Are you okay?" Daisy nodded. "Mario is looking for you; that's why I ran late."

"If you want," I offered, "you can join us for lunch. I bet you're pretty worn out and starving after all that running."

Daisy nodded, whispering along the lines of intruding on our date.

"Don't worry about that, Daisy." Luigi spoke. "We can do dinner instead. C'mon."

* * *

Lunch was delightful with Luigi and Daisy. A few days later, the three of us were tight friends. I enjoyed her company and so did Luigi. Daisy sometimes catches the drift that we want to have a day to ourselves, and she respects that. She isn't mean about it, either. Ever since she was separated from her escort team; Mario decided that it was safer for her to stay in the Kingdom so that if danger did strike again, she would be protected by him and Luigi.

One of those days was today. I was hanging out with Luigi at his place, and all the sudden Bowser attacked. Not really knowing why, he and Mario went to look at the problem and rid of the giant overgrown Koopa. Peach and Daisy were at the house at that time, so I was asked to watch over them. It didn't bother me; if the need arose, they could protect themselves. I have seen them fight before; I guess I was just back-up (which also didn't bug me). The three of us decided to play cards while we waited for them to return.

"So what kind of place is Toad Town?" Peach asked. "I never have time to see any of the smaller towns I rule over."

"It is a fairly quiet town." I explained. "Not much happens there. Because of that, I am afraid that we will have to move again."

Daisy almost dropped her drink.

"You can't!" she shouted.

"It's not my choice, sadly. If I did, I would want to move to the city. It all depends on my parents' work schedules; Wendy and I have no control over what happens."

"Then I won't allow you." Peach said sternly.

I laughed. "I think my father would disobey you, Princess. He is a person who cares for the welfare and health of others. If he knew that a town or village needed a doctor and there wasn't one nearby, he would go without a moment's notice."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen anytime soon." Daisy spoke lightly.

"I don't think it will in the near future, Princess."

We spoke lightly and played go fish until the brothers came back. After saying good-bye to Mario and hugging Luigi, I walked back home.

I opened the door to my house, and went into my room. To my shock, Wendy was sitting on my bed, waiting. She ushered me to sit next to her. I did, very confused and frightened. She held my hands, and sighed. When we made eye contact, I knew what she was going to tell me.

"We're moving, aren't we?" I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

She closed her eyes, and a single tear fell from her eye. I could tell that she was struggling; she loved this place as much as I did. I held Wendy close to me, and she rested against me. It is not often that I am the one soothing my sister. I pulled my phone out slowly, and sent a mass text to Luigi, Daisy and Peach.

_Guys…I'm moving away._


	9. For the Best

_What? NO!_ Luigi responded first.

_You can't!_ Daisy was next.

_Do you know where?_ Peach was last.

_Guys, I'll answer you when I can. My sister needs me. _I responded to all of them.

_How soon?_ Luigi asked._ I want to see you before you go…_

_ I don't know…_

I closed my phone, and Wendy was looking at me. She took off her glasses and was wiping her face with her hands. I gave her a few minutes before she started explaining. Apparently Father got a job offer in Hollijolli Village. He is considering taking it. Wendy explained that he went to his office and that his door was locked; he didn't want his daughters to try to persuade him to stay. I nodded, afraid that if I said anything that I would start crying. I clenched my jaw, trying to prevent crying in the first place. By this time, Wendy had calmed down, and Mother came in.

"Are we really?" I asked finally giving in.

She nodded slowly.

"When?" Wendy asked.

"Tomorrow." She responded softly. "That's when they want him by."

We sat there completely stunned. We knew that there was no point in trying to persuade him into staying. Wendy held me, and Mother left us to be. After a few minutes, we decided that it was best to start packing up.

"Rose." I faced my sister. "I'll pack your things. Go see Luigi before we go."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

I walked out of the house, and it started to rain. I didn't care though; the rain reflected the mood I was feeling. There were a few cars that drove through puddles, and the water hit me. The wind was warm against me and the rain cold. It was an odd mixture, really. I got to the outskirts and sat on the bench; waiting for the shuttle to arrive. I don't know how long I was there, but it rolled up slowly. I stepped in, and stood near the front so I could quickly get out (and all the seats were taken anyways). I didn't pay attention to the other people and Toads staring at me and making small talk about how I was soaking wet. I only focused in front of me; watching as the city rolled into view.

I stepped out, and it was raining harder than it was in Toad Town. Once I stepped out, I walked straight to the outskirts to a thin forested area. The trees shielded me a little from the rain, but I was already too soaked for it to matter. I weaved my way through mud puddles and fallen tree trunks, and soon came across the bridge. I walked over it slowly, and he saw me. I stopped, facing him. Luigi walked up to me, holding my hands. A moment of silence passed between us, but it was shattered when I broke out into sobs. Regardless of how wet I was, he still held me with the same intensity as he does when I am upset (and dry for that matter). I buried my face into his chest, crying as hard as I could. I felt his tears land on my head, and I knew that he was falling apart. I faced him, and brushed a tear off his face.

"How soon?" he whispered.

"Tomorrow morning." I responded averting my eyes. I didn't want to see the pain and shock in his; that would break me more than I was.

"It can't be… not tomorrow…"

"They want him by then."

"But…but where? Where will you move to?"

I took a shaky breath. "Hollijolli Village."

I felt his shock. "That's too far away!" He held me closer. "I don't want you to go. Stay here with me and Mario. We can give you a room to stay in and everything. Please, Rose…please…"

"I have to go with him to train; you know that."

I watched him clench his jaw as tears slid down his face. "You can't…No…"

"I wish I had a say."

"So…is this good bye?"

"Not yet; I won't let it be. I don't want to leave you when you are crying. I don't want that to be the last memory of us being together."

He nodded. "Why don't you come on inside? We can dry you off and get your clothes dry. You can stay for dinner, perhaps, and then I can take you back. How does that sound?"

I could only nod before breaking into tears again. He held me gently as we walked into the house. Luigi ushered me upstairs, saying that Peach or Daisy had an outfit for me to borrow while I waited for my clothes to dry. As I turned the corner on the staircase, I heard Luigi break the news to everyone. I didn't hear the reactions; I was already in the restroom by then. I tore off my soaking wet clothes and walked into the shower, allowing the warm water to soothe me as much as it could. I was rinsing out the shampoo in my hair when I heard the door open.

"I know how much you would love to wear pink." I heard Daisy say with thick sarcasm. "So I brought you one of my shirts and pants."

She left quietly, and after I washed out the conditioner and soap off, I towel dried my hair. I changed into the clothes Daisy left for me, and tried to fix my hair as much as I could. I walked out of the bathroom, and went down the stairs. Luigi embraced me again, and I relaxed slightly. He asked if I was hungry, and I nodded lightly.

"Good; I changed the plans slightly for dinner. We're going to have a pasta dinner."

"Sounds good to me." I responded. I looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Always."

"…alone?"

He nodded, and the other three left the room. We sat down on the couch, and he held my hands. He decided to hold me when I started to have another panic attack. Silently, he handed me a tissue; the fear of crying etched into his kind face. It took a few minutes, but I managed to compose myself. I faced him, and took his arms off of me and just held his hands. We sat there for a few minutes.

"I have no idea how to say it without hurting you." I whispered.

"Good bye, Luigi; I'll miss you." He suggested.

I shook my head. "It's completely different than that."

"Then…what?"

He held my hands harder. "Luigi…I'm not saying this to hurt you. I think it is for the best." I made eye contact with him. "I think…I think that it would be best if we stopped dating."

The silence was dreadful. I knew that Mario and the others were listening in to the conversation.

"Allow me to explain first." I spoke softly before Luigi could say anything. "It's not you; it's not at all. I love you very much. It just…Hollijolli is far away; a bit too far for my liking. I just don't want to watch you get hurt when we can't see each other because of how far away we will be from each other. I still want to be friends; I really do! You are an amazing friend and a boyfriend every girl wants. I just hate to think of what would happen if we did continue dating when I am hundreds of miles away from you. I couldn't stand it personally. I would miss you too much."

I would have said more, but I stopped when his eyes started to fill with tears. I knew that I hurt him; more than I could repair. I closed my eyes, and almost cried in shame and regret. He stopped me by speaking softly.

"I understand. I don't like it; but I understand where you are coming from. You're right. We would both be miserable after you moved. Can we at least stay friends?" I hugged him…hard. He took it as a yes, and held me with the same intensity I was. "Just know that I will still love you as much as I do now, okay? You can always call me if anything happens."

I nodded, and we stayed there for a few minutes before Mario called us in for dinner.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Father asked.

"I think so." Wendy answered as she closed the trunk of the van.

I was placing a few things in the back passenger seats like blankets and whatnot. When I got out, I turned and met Wendy face to face. She pointed behind her, and I saw the Mario Bros. and the Princesses walking towards us. I sprinted towards them, embracing Luigi and the others one last time. They walked me back to the car, and Mario closed the door once I climbed in. Wendy and I waved good-bye to them as Father drove to the new city. I watched until I could see them (and Toad Town) no more. I felt the pressure build in my eyes, and Wendy handed me a tissue box.

"I just hope that this won't be the last I see them." I whispered in between soft sobs.

"Both of the brothers are persistent men." Mother told me. "I think you will see them again. I don't think a few hundred miles will keep you and Luigi apart."

My phone vibrated, and I saw Luigi's name flash on the screen.

_Be safe, Rose. If something happens, let me know. Promise?_

I smiled as tears continued to fall.

_Promise._


	10. Hollijolli Nightmare

I hate being far away from my friends. I absolutely hate it. I also hate how I know no one here anymore. We were lucky enough to get the house we had when we were here last, but it doesn't make things any better. I didn't even bother unpacking my things; I still had a hope that we would move back to Toad Town. That hope in my heart that I would be reunited with Luigi is still strong with me.

I miss his hugs. That's probably the #1 thing I miss about Toad Town and the home I had made there: Luigi's hugs, Mario's contagious laugh, Daisy's lively spirit, Peach's calm and overprotective heart…I had to leave it all.

I set the boxes in my room, and only took out a few necessities: a few outfits, a winter coat and the bed sheets. I pulled out my phone, not really sure what else I could do at this point. I let it dance across my fingers for a few moments before deciding what I wanted to do.

_Just wanted to let you know that I got to Hollijolli safely._ I texted Luigi.

_Good good. Thanks for letting me know._ He answered quickly. A few minutes passed. _Is everything alright?_

_ I just miss you…and Mario and Peach and Daisy and everyone :'(_

_ Don't say that; you'll make me cry more than I have already._

That tugged at my heartstrings. I felt my eyes water slightly. _You…cried for me?_

_ Of course I did! You're one of my best friends…perhaps my only friend. Things have been rather quiet and uneventful without you around..._

_ Lord I am crying now._

_ You're a tough girl, Rose. You can get through it. Count the days until we see each other again: I am._

_ Thanks…_

_ May the Star shine in your favor :)_

I ended the conversation there. There was nothing more to talk about. I sighed, and decided to go outside. Grabbing my winter coat, I walked outside. I sat on the porch, fighting to put on my boots. I trudged into the new fallen snow, weaving my way through the traffic of other people. It's strange; I remember everything about this town and I have been away from it for years. I went through the old shortcuts I used to when I was a girl. I found what I was looking for and I sat down on a fallen log, changing my shoes from boots to ice skates.

Tentatively, I stepped out on to the small frozen pond. Slowly, I started skating around and around in circles. I stopped once in a while to do a slow spin in place. When I was younger, I had the dream of becoming a Gold Medal figure skater. But; life got in the way and I had to move away from the first home I had ever known. Getting back on the ice reminded of how much I wanted that dream.

A sound stopped me. I turned towards the thin forested area, and I saw a shadow of a person; it was just standing there…watching me. Deciding not to let it know I saw him/her, I continued to skate slowly like I was a few minutes ago. Acting like I was cold, I shivered lightly as I went back to my shoes. As I put them on, I saw the shadow move closer to me.

Oh god.

I placed my skates back into the pack, and started to head out. The shadow followed me; keeping its distance. I took my phone out with trembling hands. I dialed a quick number, and prayed that he would answer me.

"Hello, Mario speaking." He answered lack of sleep apparent in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, you're fine. Do you need Luigi?"

"No, no. I need to talk to you."

"Okay…what can I do?"

"How soon can you get to Hollijolli?"

"Umm…a few days. Why?"

"What if it is an emergency?"

"For me a day. Luigi half; if it concerns you, he'll want to leave as soon as possible." There was a pause. "Is something the matter?" Fear was now in his voice.

"Uh-huh." I answered softly. "I can't say much, though."

"Where do you want to meet? I can get there soon; I'm at Star Hill now."

"The house…where I work."

I hung up then. I knew that the shadow was still following me; there was nothing I could really do about it now. All I can hope for is that whoever it is doesn't know I called for help. I turned towards the hospital (and my home) and kept my normal walking speed. Seeing that Mario wasn't there yet, I continued around the block. I think the person was catching on that I was stalling for time; they picked up their pace. I felt my hands tremble, and I knew that I was in a dangerous situation. I sped up my walking because of fear and the cold. I got back to the house, and Mario was sitting on the porch. He stood up, and I watched as his eyes widened in worry. He approached me, and held my hands to calm me down.

"Go inside, Rose." He whispered to me. "I'll handle this."

I went inside the house, and automatically locked the door. Leaning against it, fear consumed me and I began to cry. My entire body trembled with fear and my breathing was short. I felt a pair of arms hold me, and I looked to see Wendy. She sat down, and held me as I trembled and sobbed softly. I told her everything that happened, and she listened while stroking my hair.

I have always looked up to my sister as a guardian; Mother and Father were always busy when I needed to talk to someone. Wendy and I have a strong relationship…one that is stronger than a normal relationship between siblings. Wendy turns to me sometimes for help, too; especially if something is happening between our parents.

"I think you did the right thing." Wendy soothed. "You got help and kept moving. Though; it concerns me that he was watching you ice skate. You're not the most graceful thing on the ice."

"Neither are you." I responded.

I knew she was trying to lighten the mood. We spoke softly about ice skating until Mario knocked on the door lightly; stating that the shadow was gone.

"Who was it?" Wendy asked as we let Mario in the house.

"I don't really know myself." He answered. "I'm glad you got a hold of me, Rose. Be careful out there, alright?"

I nodded, understanding. He bid us good day, and left.

"Make sure you tell Father as well." Wendy spoke softly.

That was the first thing I did; I went straight to his office and told him everything. Mother heard me sobbing, and came in when I got to the part where I saw the shadow. I explained in detail, and answered their questions as best as I could. Eventually, Father called Mario, and he came back in to explain what happened after I had called him. I felt bad for making him come back, but he shook his head and stated that there was something waiting for me in the family room. Slowly I got up and left Father's office. As soon as I walked up the stairs, I immediately knew what the surprise was. I walked into my room, and almost cried.

"Rose!" Luigi shouted in happiness and worry. He opened his arms to me, and I ran into them; happy to be back with him. "Mario told me what happened; is everything alright?"

I didn't say anything. I just held him…hard. He held me back softly, stroking my hair and moving my hands from his waist to his shoulders. We stood there for a couple minutes, and then he sat down on the edge of my bed. He ushered me into his lap, and we sat there for probably a good few hours. We didn't speak to one another; we enjoyed each other's company for the little time slot that we had together. Near the end, I heard his voice whisper to me softly.

"Other than today, how have you been adjusting?" he asked.

"Fine." I answered shifting a little so my head rested against his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat. "How is the Mushroom Kingdom without me?"

"Kind of uneventful; not much for me to look forward to."

"Anything new that I need to know?"

He fell silent.

"Well…" he spoke after a few minutes. "There is one…"


	11. Mending a Broken Heart

Luigi and I spoke for a few hours while Mario was sorting out things with Father. It was really good to see him and talk like close friends. I could tell that it was hard for him to accept the fact that we were no longer dating; I didn't realize how much I _really_ did hurt him by leaving Toad Town and moving to HolliJolli. I had been doing really well talking to him…until he stood up to leave. I told him goodbye and we hugged again before he turned and left. I thought he was out of the house when I burst into a wail, but I heard him run back into the room and he grabbed my hands. I pulled away and covered my face, curling into a ball. I tried to pull myself together, but nothing was working.

My hands started trembling, and I felt myself short of breath. I heard Luigi run out of my room, and he came back a few seconds later, handing me a brown paper bag. I breathed into the bag slowly and deeply, trying to pull myself together, Wendy came in and held my knee while Luigi was soothing me. A few terrifying moments passed, and I took my mouth out of the bag, testing. I closed my eyes, and tears fell down my face at an alarming rate. Slowly, Luigi handed me a tissue, and Wendy left.

"Will you be alright?" he asked frightened.

I nodded. "I will after a little while."

"Why did you cry like that? I thought you got hurt…"

I felt my heart race, and fear another attack, I clutched the bag tight in my hands. I felt Wendy hand me my inhaler, and I took it lightly. I placed it in my mouth and felt the mist enter my lungs as I took some in.

"Rose, you haven't had an attack like that in years." Wendy whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered coughing from the medicine lightly.

"Mother wants to know…"

I sighed, closed my eyes, and Luigi lightly rested his hand on mine. I pulled away.

"I hurt you." I spoke. "I tortured you more than you have been before. I never realized how much…how much I meant to you. I knew that I had to break apart or I would hurt you, but I didn't expect that the split would have hurt you more!"

I was bawling at this point. He pulled me into his lap and held me, swaying side to side slowly as he rocked me to comfort.

"I'm so sorry…" I whimpered.

"I'm not mad at you, Rose." We made eye contact. He was fighting tears, but kindness was also in them as well as his face. "The blow was hard; I'll admit that. I can admit with no shame and regret that I cried, too." That brought hot tears in my eyes, and he brushed them away. "Please don't cry; you'll make me cry. It seems like the split just hit you; I'm glad it did when I was here for you. I still care for you as much as I did when we were dating, Rose. My opinion of you hasn't changed."

"…really?"

"Of course. You're an amazing, ambitious young woman. Not to mention your natural beauty. I don't think that you'll let men push you around; you certainly wouldn't let me or Mario. Whoever is the lucky man should come talk to me so I can warn him about that." I snickered lightly. "Oh? Is that a smile? Yes, yes it is. Please, smile for Weegee?" I snorted as I lightly pushed him. "Hang in there; if you need to talk to me, I'm just a call away."

I hugged him, and he left after saying goodbye to Wendy. I watched out my window as the brothers left, and I knew then that I could safely cry. My sister held my hand as I cried softly. Mother came into the room to check on my breathing, and after closing the door (and making Wendy leave), I took my shirt off and laid on my back. I breathed deeply as Mother put the stethoscope on my bare chest. I was still crying, but I tried to slow my breathing as much as I could. I got too emotional and pulled away from her, crying. Wrapping a blanket around me, she held me softly.

"Mother?" I whispered. "How many boyfriends did you go through before you married Father?"

"A few." She answered softly. "Luckily, I met him early, and we became close friends, like you and Luigi. One day, my Rosette, you will find someone who will make your heart flutter with joy and happiness. He will love you for you."

"But…"

"It will be the same for Luigi. He will find someone that loves him for him and his shy and gentle heart. He is always welcome here as well; he treated you just as a man should."

I nodded. "Did…it hurt this much?"

"It will hurt for a few weeks. We are all here for you during those weeks. I think work will help you ease your mind." I nodded lightly. "Now, let me listen to your breathing."

I stretched out again, and we went through the procedure. After lying there for a few minutes, Mother told me that my breathing was a little shaky, and that I should keep my inhaler close by. I nodded, and she started to leave.

"….Mommy?" she turned around, alarmed that I called her that.

I tried to say something, but my throat got caught and tears filled my eyes. She sat down by me again, and stayed there until I calmed down. She stood up again, and opened the dresser, taking out my blue scrubs. She set them next to me and left, telling me to come downstairs when I was ready.

* * *

The day was very uneventful. I put on a fake smile and went to work. Some of our reoccurring visitors noticed, and asked Mother about me. When she told them, there were different reactions. My favorite was from old Mrs. Cratchitt. As I told her to have a good day, she turned to me and asked me to walk her to her car. As I closed the door behind me, she faced me.

"Has anyone told you that you are a terrible actress?" she asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I know what happened between you and that lad; you can't hide it from me." I helped her down the stairs. "But let me tell you something, dearie. It is not the end of the world. He is only one man; I know that he meant you no harm. You are a sweet and passionate woman who cares for others. Don't forget who you are, alright?"

"Thank you." I whispered as I opened the car door.

"One more thing: it took me 25 years to find the right man, and we have been married for almost 60 years. It took me a few tries to find him."

I nodded, and waved farewell as Mr. Cratchitt drove away. As I turned to walked back towards the hospital, I thought about what she had told me, and felt a smile form on my lips; a genuine smile.

"Rosette, I'm glad you are feeling better, but we have a serious situation." Father greeted me. "There is a young woman inside; she's badly cut up and refuses medical attention. We cannot give her help unless she will accept it."

I nodded, and walked in. Before I headed back into the emergency rooms, I ran upstairs and changed into my normal attire. Running back down the stairs, I walked into the emergency room hallway, and Wendy was leaning against the wall, next to door. She looked up at me, and gestured for me to go inside using her head. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside. My heart shattered when I saw the stretcher held a young teenage woman. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was sticky with blood. Slowly, I walked up to her.

"Go away!" she shouted in pain. "I don't want help!"

"Then I won't give it." I spoke it with such certainty that it spooked her. "Can I at least clean you; you'll stain the sheets."

She nodded lightly, and I walked out of the room, avoiding Wendy's glare. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm soapy water. Gathering a few towels, I walked back into the room. The girl was trying to sit up, and I gently knelt down and lifted the switch, causing the stretcher to snap. Slowly, I lifted it to the appropriate height before locking it again. I pulled up a chair, and started cleaning her face.

"Did…something happen?" the girl asked softly.

"Last weekend, my boyfriend and I split." I explained. "It just hit me this morning."

"Why did you?"

"I moved here; he lives in Castle Square. And you?" She avoided my eyes. "Boyfriend problems?"

"Girlfriend problems."

I paused, and looked at her eyes. "Did you split, too?"

She shook her head. "She told me that she found someone else."

I nodded. "There is some lucky girl out there for you. It has to take a few tries in order to find her, however. Don't forget who you were before…"

"April."

"She realized that you weren't the one for her. Although she didn't do it in a mature way, she left to find the one for her. Who knows; maybe you met the girl today. She probably thought you were the one for her, but was too shy to break the ice."

She nodded. "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

"Nurse in training. Rosette."

"Mandy. Nurse Rose…could I have Doctor Wendy now? I would like medical attention."

"Sure thing." I answered as Wendy walked in, thanking me, "Oh, Mandy; I want to see you in a week; want to make sure you are in good mental health. No need for an appointment, just drop by alright?" With that, I left the room.

The rest of the day went through in a blur; nothing too interesting happened. I found out that Mandy survived regardless of her blood loss. It made me smile to know that I had made the girl change her mind about her life. Now, I was in my room reading a book while I was lying in bed. I was wearing my favorite pajamas, letting them work their magic to make me feel better. I finished the chapter, and set the book on my end table, grabbing my phone as well.

_Sorry if this wakes you_. I texted.

_You're fine._ Luigi answered. _Can't sleep._

_ ?_

_ I'll be alright. How can I be of service?_

_ Just wanted to let you know that I am feeling better._

_ Good! Hey…can I…tell you something?_

I was a tad confused. _Is it bad?_

_ …I don't know._

Instead of texting him, I gently typed his number in. As I placed it to my ear, the dial tone sounded a few times before he answered.

"Is this easier for you?" I asked.

"A little." He answered.

"What do you need to say?"

"Well…I…" I waited in silence. "I am in love again!" He said that part really fast. I blinked a few times, comprehending what he just said. He took it the wrong way and started panicking. "Rose…?"

"Let me think for a minute." I answered softly. "I'm not mad. I'm confused."

"Daisy." He answered my question.

"You're telling me this because…?"

"Well…she…doesn't know yet."

"Then tell her."

"But-"

"Luigi; she won't know unless you say something. I know that when you told me you loved me, you were distracted by driving. But, my dream way of being told I was loved by someone was that they were sitting next to me and holding my hands. They would pour their heart out to me, and I would realize that they were speaking the truth about me; they would love me for me and not my job."

He was silent.

"Luigi?"

"I'm sorry I didn't do that for you."

"I've moved on now. You can, too."

"Will you help me?"

"If I do, then it won't be genuine. Be your shy, quiet self."

"What if she says no?" he was almost in tears.

"First of all, take a few deep breaths." He obeyed and took deep shaky breaths. "Then, if it doesn't work out, our door is open for you."

"Thank you…"

"Get some sleep."

I hung up before he could say anything else, and fell asleep myself after I turned off my light.


	12. A Place Called Home

Well, the next few days were pretty uneventful. There was a breakout of a nasty cold, and Father made us wear masks before we went and saw the patients who had it. It was the summer months, but snow was still glittering and glistening on the ground and in the sky. There wasn't a lot of time to rest and relax; there were people to take care of and medicine to deliver. The only time to relax and have 'me' time was at night when father let us go to bed.

For the first time since the epidemic of the cold, it was not as busy as it had been. Wendy and I had a little time to gather out breath and eat a light lunch. We were talking lightly about medicine and some of the patients when Mother came in. she said hello and grabbed a sandwich, pulling up a chair next to us and sitting down. She joined in our conversation, and when I was finished, I placed my plate in the dishwasher and sanitized my hands.

"What are you doing?" Mother asked.

"Going back to work." I answered looking at her. "Why?"

"Your father closed early." Both Wendy and I looked at her in shock. "He locked himself in the office."

Sighing, I left the kitchen and went up to my room. Pulling out what little clothing was in the dresser, I started to pack my things away. It wasn't a lot to pack, so I was done in about an hour. I sat down on the now-stripped bed, uncertain of what to do. My phone vibrated, and Luigi's name appeared.

_I have news. _The message read.

_Oh?_

_ It's official._

_ …you've lost me._

_ Daisy and I are going on our first date tonight!_

_ Luigi…I'm so happy for you. May I ask what it involves?_

_ …dinner. Maybe a movie._

_ So, no fancy ball?_

_ I was her escort for the Winter Festival a week ago. We thought of you because we left early; not much to do: P_

_ I feel honored. I'm really happy for you, Luigi. I don't feel bad about breaking your heart._

_ You didn't break it…it was more bruised than broken. Daisy wants to know if you will come back and visit sometime._

_ We had a terrible breakout of the cold, so Wendy and I have worked nonstop for a few months. All I know is that Father is considering moving again._

_ …where?_

_ No idea. Will let you know, though :)_

_ Good. Hope you can come by the city sometime._

_ I hope so, too. Congrats and good luck tonight._

_ Thanks…I'll let you know how it goes._

I closed my phone and went through one of the boxes I packed. Grabbing my inhaler and its case, I set it next to me as I pulled out a picture frame.

_Do you want this picture back?_ I asked Luigi sending him a picture of it.

_Only if you were to rid of it. I have one for Daisy already, depending on how tonight goes. Thanks for asking, though._

I set the frame back in the box and found the book I was reading. Closing the box again, I sat down in a desk chair, propped my feet up on my bed and read until Wendy came and got me. I looked at her, placing my finger on the word I was on. She mentioned that I needed to start loading the car; that Father had made a decision to move. I asked her if she knew where, but she responded that he is keeping quiet about it. Putting the book back in the box and my inhaler in my pocket, I carried my boxes down the stairs one by one. In about an hour, we were all loaded up and on the road again.

* * *

I stirred from my sleep and blinked a few times. I readjusted my position in the seat I was sitting in, groaning in pain as my body was sore from sleeping sitting up. Mother tilted her mirror to aim it at me so she could see me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Eh, I'm a little sore." I whispered to not wake Wendy. "And you?"

"I'm wide awake; I just traded with your father for driving."

"Where are we moving to?"

"Look outside and tell me."

I obeyed, and all I could see was darkness. I checked the clock on the radio and it read 10pm. Slowly, lights came into view; small streetlights gave life to the otherwise sleepy streets. The roads were made of brick and the houses looked like small and cozy.

Wait a second…

"Are we…back in Toad Town?" I asked.

"We are, Rosette."

We pulled up to the old building that we lived in when we were here last. I gently shook Wendy awake and gave her glasses back to her. When I told her where we had moved to, she bolted upright and asked if I were joking. She looked out the window, and we were both hopped out the car, wanting to move in as fast as we could. We glance at each other, and I knew that we were thinking of the same thing. We decided to not completely rush the process of moving in, but the adrenaline rush of happiness was shooting both of us as we (carefully) moved the boxes from the van to the living room. Once everything was inside, Father asked us to not move in out rooms yet. All four of us sat down, and Father looked at us, determination in his eyes.

"Girls, I want to tell you something important." He spoke softly. "Can you contain your excitement for a few?" we both nodded, fearing something amiss. "Now, you are both probably wondering why I decided to move back to Toad Town. Well, I got another offer here as well as in Sarasaland. When I get multiple offers, as you know, I do research about the towns and the Kingdoms that they are in. After the little…adventure…with Rose the other day, I knew that we had to move; didn't want to risk losing my daughters. I decided on Toad Town because it was close and you girls were familiar with the town and where everything was."

We both nodded. "Thank you, Father." I said softly.

He stood up, and said that the first thing we had to do was give him a hug. We did, and Mother joined in. after a few moments, we separated, and Wendy and I moved out boxes into our rooms. After I set everything in, I pulled out my phone. Debating on what to do, I dialed a number and waited a few seconds.

"This is Mario." He answered.

"Is Luigi there, or is he still out with Daisy?" I asked fighting to not spoil the surprise.

"No; he got back just a few minutes ago…is everything alright?"

"May I…speak with him?"

A few seconds passed. "This is Luigi." He answered.

"I have news."

"…good or bad?"

"I know where we moved to."

"Oh?"

I couldn't contain my happiness anymore. "How soon can you get to Toad Town?"

"You're kidding me!" he shrieked in happiness. "Isn't it a little late?"

"It's only 10."

"Then I can get there by 10:15."

We hung up, and I told Father and Mother that Luigi and possibly Mario were coming to help us out.

…well, I was partly right.

I was busy putting the plates in the cabinets when all the sudden the box vanished. I turned and saw Princess Peach putting a few of the utensils away. She saw me, and spoke that it looked like I needed help. We had a gentle embrace, and she asked about the odd expression on my face.

"I thought it was only Mario and Luigi coming." I answered.

"Well, do you think I would miss the welcome back party?" she countered. "Anyways, Luigi is helping your Dad; go on in and say hello."

All I have to say is that it felt awesome to see everyone. I snuck up behind Luigi (after asking Daisy, of course) and hugged him tight. He broke away only to turn around and hug me back. He mentioned that he was glad that I was safe and back. Wendy and Mario walked in, and we exchanged hugs and embraces.

"Rose." Father called for me. I faced him, looking at him in confusion. "I have one more bit of news."

"Oh?" Mother asked coming in.

Father smiled. "I think this is it."

"What is, Father?" I asked.

He knelt down to me and rested his hand on my head. "One of my fondest memories of watching you two growing up was when we had moved to Beanbean the first time. Even though it wasn't one of the best memories to hold, I took it to heart and kept it with me. I remember: you were crying and really upset because you wanted to stay in one place and call it home."

"We all did; I was just the vocal one." I suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Are…are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "I think we can call Toad Town our home."


End file.
